1. Technical Field
The present specification relates to a phase controlled field effect transistor device and a method for manufacturing such a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present devices based on field effect transistors (FET) are typically gated through an oxide or high-K dielectric layer. During operation of such devices, the gate serves to open/close the channel between the source and drain. Leakage currents across the gate dielectric and the current between source and drain are limiting factors in determining the effective ON/OFF ratio of the device, as are the ability to precisely define the actual device dimensions at ever increasing levels of integration. Furthermore, known devices operate by sweeping charge into and out of the channel under the action of the gate, which then allows the movement of charge across the channel defined by the source and drain to charge and discharge a storage capacitor. The accompanying power dissipation and power management associated with device operation is the single biggest problem facing the electronics industry to date.
There are therefore a number of problems with FET devices that need to be addressed.